Grating spectrometers are commonly used to analyze the spectral content of an object or scene. However, grating spectrometers typically have an undesirably low 1st order diffraction throughput (e.g., approximately 20%) averaged over the detected wavelengths. Further, grating spectrometers typically have an efficiency curve that is tuned around one wavelength.